Floating gate memories are self selected devices where the selecting functions and the storage functions are realized in a unique device. However, this type of nonvolatile memory is being replaced by Phase Change Memory (PCM) for the next generation due to favorable write speeds, smaller cell sizes, simpler circuitries and a fabrication compatibility with the Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process. Current PCM uses a dedicated selection device, usually a MOS or a BJT transistor, to select the memory cell for reading and writing. The selection device requires additional masks and process complexity, and therefore, improvements are needed in the selection device for selecting the memory cell.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.